


爱神丘比特的箭

by aqiu827



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiu827/pseuds/aqiu827
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 7





	爱神丘比特的箭

焉栩嘉逼近一步，舌尖一点点温热气息吐出来扑在他面上。原本还有些耀武扬威的何洛洛立马泄了气，抱着自己那把弓往后退了一步，“那……那肯定的啊。”  
他又挺胸抬头反驳回去。

而事实是他也有示弱的时候。  
焉栩嘉把人扑在床上时又说了一句，“是吗。”不带半点征求他的意见的意思。  
爱神之箭被何洛洛攒在手里，最后慢慢滑下了床沿，成为了地板上的装饰品。

无论是谁，在面对自己喜欢的人，尤其是有过性幻想的对象，总是容易脑子一热并且变得急躁起来的。焉栩嘉就是这样的人。  
他觉得之前还在向他炫耀的小屁孩纯得像春雨后的新花苞，还没有人来品尝过他的味道。

他解开何洛洛的衣扣——他穿一件天蓝色衬衫，之前在云上时他也穿这件，和天空融在了一起——像是过生日时拆开自己的礼物盒。小心翼翼，充满期待，明明内里焦急却要外表故作缓慢。  
像一种仪式。

他捏了捏胸前的小圆肉粒，放在食指与大拇指之间揉搓。何洛洛很快有了反应。  
“第一次？”他毫不避讳。  
“……恩。”

何洛洛没有反抗，也不敢看他的眼睛，他太怕沉溺。反复上下盯着焉栩嘉肉色的唇与下方凸出一点的喉结。  
他走神了。  
缓过来时焉栩嘉已经贴上了自己的眉间，一个轻轻的吻落在他的睫毛根部。像冬天露出半个头的阳光，温度刚刚好。

脱下裤子时焉栩嘉贴在他耳后问他，极富侵袭性与胜负欲，声音低低的挠得他心痒，浑身都开始酸麻起来。“怎么不反抗？”  
轻轻咬了一下耳垂，温度高得吓人。

何洛洛转了转眼珠，不敢偏过头去看他，嘴唇一张一合，小声却肯定：“是和喜欢的人才做这种事。”  
“你喜欢我。”他又说。

“对，”焉栩嘉笑了，仿佛得到了肯定，回应他一个吻，“我是喜欢你。”

何洛洛还没想好是否把话接下去，唇齿还在缠绵之际一只手拖住他的大腿往上抬。他有些不知所措，痴痴地把焉栩嘉望着。  
初入性事的小孩在今日当上了新爱神，也在浅尝一点禁果的青涩。  
有些尝试像夜晚潮汐，一面想汹涌靠岸，一面又依恋月色慢慢搁浅。  
原本死死抓住床单的手突然松开，身下的人带着一点羞赧，“要…要我帮你吗？”  
焉栩嘉很快明白了他的意思，手伸出去勾起地上的弓箭，“不用。”  
他把弦拆了，细细的一条线缠在他指尖。“闭眼。”

弦刚刚好，不多不少能捆何洛洛的手腕两圈，在昏暗的灯光下散着一点光，像一条银手链。  
他贴上鼻尖，有几分嘲弄，“我自己来，你别动。”

何洛洛试着挣扎一番，细线在莹白手腕处留下红色痕迹，他有些委屈无辜似的凝视着焉栩嘉，殊不知他这般举动对于焉栩嘉是更多的放纵。

焉栩嘉尽力把他腿抬到最高，手指还没进入，在穴口处就被烘得暖和。拨开表面上的耻毛，他试探性地伸出一根手指探进去。  
何洛洛被他弄得一个激灵，没有扩张开的穴口很快把他包住，指尖清楚地感受到内壁因为爱液而带来的湿滑感。

何洛洛很紧张，他安抚他，贴在鼻尖呢喃，“乖。”手指在其中转了一圈，“还不能射哦。”

在何洛洛喘息的空当他伸入第二根手指，何洛洛咬住嘴唇也还是发出一声低吟。  
“焉——恩——”  
他想喊他的名字，却被下体的疼痛和快感折磨得无法念清。想挣脱手腕的细线，感知到疼痛后又放弃，双手合住十指握在一起。

他想不了那么多只想着占有，把前段日子那一阵一阵缓不过气的心跳与冲动全部激出来施压给何洛洛，让他也体会一把心里的叫嚣作祟时的难受。  
并没有扩张开，他已经肿胀到像何洛洛一样咬着牙。低头看着他手腕的痕迹，鲜红的像一朵玫瑰花，要绽放给他一个人看。

强行进入是一件很难的事情，他撑得太久终于忍不住压在何洛洛身上，何洛洛用牙咬住他的肩头来将疼痛传给他。  
他在肩头留下牙印和淡淡的水渍，眼底雾气氤氲，语气软的不像话：“你——你轻一点，慢一点——”

焉栩嘉咬住他的脖子，松开时又伸出舌尖上下舔舐一番，“各个方面都强？”

没想到他这么记仇，也这么好胜。  
何洛洛闭着眼不肯回答，上下牙齿在不停做争斗。还是败给了焉栩嘉随后的一阵深入。  
“嘶——”  
玫瑰花的花苞突然被人强行撕开，其中的清香一丝一缕都不容得外人嗅察。

何洛洛想开口骂他，被他压得死死的，无力地用扭了扭腰来代替抵抗。焉栩嘉主动送上自己的肩头靠着他，供他发泄。

如果丘比特在考核时多加一项关于对爱的理解论述题，何洛洛猜想在此之前他是不合格的。至少在他对焉栩嘉射出那一箭前他还不懂得爱。

绝不仅仅是因为输赢胜负欲与好奇的尝试，这一切都是他有意而为之。  
因为他在懵懂间也想要过尝试，是他不承认自己先有过怦然心动。

他突然有些后悔，嘴唇抵在焉栩嘉的肩头，“你知不知道前几天我——”

焉栩嘉堵住他的嘴。  
探出手来解开细线揉搓他的手心，小玫瑰全身上下都嫩得有如还沾着清晨露水。

霸占他嘴里的最后一点空气，焉栩嘉也在他体内留下一路痕迹，是刚成年的野兽对所有物的一种宣誓侵占。  
他说，“我知道，但我爱你比你想象得要早。”

我自知爱你，谢谢你再多给我一份勇气。

P.S. 老丘比特：quq初入职场就滥用职权谈恋爱


End file.
